


Something Stolen

by PuzzleSavant



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drama, Hurt, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleSavant/pseuds/PuzzleSavant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Cain's dream, Deimos awakens Cain to discover that something - which should have been his - has been stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> In my playwriting class, we're normally given a random prompt as a writing exercise, and today I felt like using Hamlet's characters to complete the assignment. I mean, it was just the perfect prompt for it. XD
> 
> Don't worry! I also converted the script to a short story format. ;)

      The sounds from the loading bay could not reach him. The sweet dream was turning too violent for him, and Cain knew - from what he saw - that the nightmare would become real. Soon his body shook and rocked with the sour nightmare. An unnatural groan grew and seeped through his lips, vibrating along the metal that he rested on.

 

      Hearing the noise, Deimos left his ship to climb atop the Reliant's wing. The sight he saw was both rare and concerning. Cain was in a deep sleep sprawled in a position most enticing; but sadly, the sight of his stern face and tense body ruined the peaceful image.

 

      Before another groan could escape, he gently shook Cain awake.

 

      His dark eyes cracked open, one at a time, each one struggling to focus. Rubbing his eyes, Cain sat up.

 

"Deimos? Crap, did I sleep through something? Should have woken me up sooner."

 

      Once Cain's eyes were focused on him, Deimos shook his head.

 

"Then why the hell did you wake me up?"

 

Deimos' raspy voice replied, "Loud."

 

"Talking in my sleep?" Deimos nodded. "Hmm... Did I say anything?"

 

      Deimos shook his head. Content with the answer, Cain sniffed and began perusing the loading bay - making sure no one else had heard him. Though, during his perusal he noticed that someone was missing.

 

"Where's Abel?"

 

      A single shrug gave him his answer.

 

"He’s not here? We’re supposed to be preparing the ship... He can’t be late. He’s never late... You haven’t seen him?"

 

      Deimos shook his head again.

 

"Shit."

 

      Sitting up further, a sharp pain shot from below and up his spine. A single hiss and wince was all it took to catch Deimos' attention.

 

"No, no, no. I don’t need help." Cain answered as he climbed down the ladder. "Just a little sore."

 

      Deimos looked skeptical, but followed him anyway. Once he was on the floor, he grabbed Cain's arm before he could walk away.

 

"Hurt you?" Deimos rasped.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Who hurt you?"

 

"No one did." Cain replied, shrugging Deimos off as he did, but the little Fighter wouldn't give up. He grabbed his friend's arm more forcefully.

 

"Things like that just aren’t stolen... Cain."

 

      Cain growled and was about to snap back, but was interrupted by beeping coming from his tablet. He grabbed the little computer from off the tool cart and opened the incoming message.

 

"This better be from... Ethos says Abel is missing. No one has seen him - not all morning... Shit. Fuck!"

 

      Deimos didn't flinch as Cain kicked the cart. The resounding sound of strucked metal made a few techies look in their direction, but Deimos' calm demeanor convinced them enough to look away.

 

"Deimos, where' your Navigator? He has a grudge against Abel, right? He threatened him the other day in the mess, and Ethos said that he has it out for him... Shit, we gotta go find him."

 

      Cain turned away to exit the bay, but Deimos' trained eye caught the slight limp that was there. Once more, he went after Cain and stopped him with an iron grasp.

 

"You slept with him? Didn’t you?"

 

" _Deimos_."

 

"You gave him your-."

 

"Yes. Yes, I did... And? So what? I lo-... We’re interested in each other and that’s that... Come on. Let’s go find my Navigator before he gets himself killed."

 

      Without looking back, Cain left the loading bay, believing Deimos would be right behind. Instead, the little Fighter remained where he was standing, head bent and shoulders shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post another... "thing" tomorrow. >:-) 
> 
> If anyone was on the LS when I mentioned it..... Shh. It's our little secret. ;-)


End file.
